The Boy and the Beast
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a my spin on the beauty and the beast done with HtTyD and RotG characters as well as Brave and Tangled characters. Everything changes when Hiccup is attacked by wolves. HiJack! T to be safe, there is one part in a later chapter and some implied things that I don't want to chance it.
1. Prologue

**So, Here is something I was working on for awhile. I posted it on Deviantart and decided to post it when I finished. I like it. I will be working on another fiction, one that I deem better then the first Little Merman story I posted.**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Once,three hundred years ago, there was a prince. This prince was very vain and mean.  
One day a woman went up to the castle. The woman was old and filthy. She begged the prince for a room, just for the night, but the prince denied her. She asked again, presenting a beautiful red rose. But the prince sneered at he, telling her no. Before he could close the door, a beautiful blonde took the woman's place. The now beautiful woman shook her head and muttered something under her breath. She cursed the prince, changing him into a frozen beast. His staff changed alongside him.  
In a fit of rage, the prince locked them all in the castle. The only way the curse can be broken is if someone falls in love with the prince before the last petal drops.

* * *

**Hope you liked the prologue!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter two.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Astrid walked to the book store. She said hello to anyone she passed as she walked through town. The other towns people would wave and smile at her.  
When she got to the store she opened the door quickly and went right to the owner.  
"Back already?" Gobber asked as Astrid handed him the book.  
"Hiccup loved the book. He said that it was very entertaining." Astrid told him.  
"Well, he sure does love his books." Gobber told her while putting the book away.  
"Do you have anything new?" Astrid asked. Gobber shook his head.  
"Not since last time." Astrid went over to the book shelf.  
"Have you finished the other book?" Gobber asked. Astrid smiled as she grabbed a book.  
"It is great, but I am only halfway through. I'll take this back to Hiccup." Astrid handed him the book.  
"He has read this one before, twice." Gobber said.  
"But he loves that book. Plus, I have only gotten three chapters in." Astrid said as she opened the door.  
"See you later Gobber." Gobber waved as the girl left.

*%*$*%*

Snotlout shot a bird and smirked. He quickly spotted Astrid. Pitch stood next to him, holding Snotlout's kills.  
"I am going to marry that girl." Snotlout said as he started to follow her. Pitch rolled his eyes and followed him.  
People watched as Snotlout followed Astrid, trying to get to her before she left town, but Astrid was a lot faster then Snotlout. He finally caught up to her.  
"Astrid." Snotlout called out as he got closer.  
Astrid turned and barely contained a groan.  
"Snotlout. What a pleasure." She said sarcastically.  
"You see Astrid, I was thinking that you and me would be the greatest couple ever." Snotlout said as he slicked back his hair.  
"I'm sorry Snotlout, but I have to get back and help my brother." Astrid told him before turning, book in hand.  
"That loon? You better be careful young lady, his inventions could kill you." Pitch said in a deep cutting voice.  
"I'll be fine." Astrid said, before an explosion was heard.  
"See what I mean?" Pitch said with a sneer as Astrid ran back to her home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie three! Chapter sizes vary in size.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Astrid ran into her home and right into the smoking room.  
"HICCUP!" She yelled out when she saw the boy lying in a pool of something dark.  
Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his head. "Grease, yuck." Hiccup said as he tried to wipe as much of the liquid off his arms.  
"You scared me." Astrid said as she punched his arm.  
"Ow. I'm sorry. I was working on something." Hiccup said without looking at her, too busy going over whatever it was he was working on. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned when the door banged open.  
"Hiccup! What happened?" Stoic, town mayor, stormed into the room and started to go over Hiccup.  
"I'm fine dad." Hiccup said, slipping out of the older man's grip. Stoic gave Hiccup a stern look before sighing.  
"Hiccup, you can't keep doing this to us. Your sister and I worry." Astrid nodded from her spot against the wall.  
"I know dad, but-" Hiccup started.  
"But nothing. Starting tomorrow I want you to go to town and become and apprentice." Stoic told him before leaving the room. Astrid gave him a sympathetic look before turning and following her father out of the house.  
Hiccup glared at the floor and backed up into the wall. He slid to the floor and fingered a wrench he grabbed. He got back to his feet and tossed the wrench into the wall as hard as he could, it didn't even dent.  
"Gah!" Hiccup grabbed his head before the tears he held back started to fall.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup trudged into town behind Astrid. He hadn't been to town in years, not since the accident that took his and Astrid's mother. He tried to hide behind Astrid as best he could. He watched as the town people walked to and from different stores and houses.  
Astrid knew her brothers fear of town, she was hoping to get him an apprenticeship as a shepherd or a traveler or something, something that will keep him out of this town.  
Hiccup jumped at every little thing, not that Astrid complained, if she had been there she might have suffered just as bad as her brother.  
If loosing your leg wasn't enough, loosing your mother at the same time just killed him inside, made him afraid of lots of things, mainly, towns, houses bunched together and hay strewn around all willy nilly. Hiccup is also deathly afraid of fire, because of this, the family now has a high tolerance for the cold.  
"Astrid." Snotlout called when he saw the girl. Pitch, who was behind him, gave Hiccup a glare, one that made Hiccup hide behind his sister.  
"What is it Snotlout?" Astrid asked. Hiccup peaked around his sister, who is a few inches taller then himself, no thanks to his leg.  
"I wanted to know if you had rethinked about my offer." Snotlout said.  
"Rethinked isn't a word Snotlout..." She trailed off at his name.  
"Hey, I know. You need an apprentice?" Astrid asked with shining eyes. Hiccup gulped, hunter?  
"Well not really..." Astrid gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes.  
"I mean, yes. I do need an apprentice." He finished. Astrid grinned in triumph. Hiccup looked up behind his bangs and saw the glaring form of Pitch.  
Astrid ignored them as she grabbed her brother and pulled him out of town as quickly as she could.  
"Great. Hiccup is your new apprentice!" She called out to a stunned Snotlout and a glaring Pitch.

*%*$*%*

Pitch was inside his home, Snotlout was who knew where. Pitch threw a lamp, smashing it into a wall.  
He growled low and ended up grabbing a plate and smashing that on the same wall.  
"How Dare HE! After so many plans, so much time! And he throws it away! FOR A GIRL!" Pitch kicked a chair over.  
"That stupid little boy." Pitch picked the chair up and sat violently on it. His elbows were placed on the table.  
"But, that little red head. He seemed familiar somehow." Pitch thought as hard as he could, sorting through his memories till he saw the face of a four year old child, covered in soot and crying over the body of a woman.  
Pitch was only a teen then, no older then the boy now, he had been one of the towns people that helped put out the fire.  
Pitch had looked at the boy with admiration at the time. Even after loosing his leg, the boy still tried to protect his mother from burning to death, what good that did him.  
Pitch looked at the fire burning in the fireplace. It was chilling to look at.  
Hiccup, that was the boy's name. Pitch smirked.  
"Well Hiccup. It seems you will be more useful then I first thought."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter four. See size varies drastically!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup got ready for his first day as a 'hunter apprentice'. He was just waiting for Snotlout.  
"Hiccup, Snotlout is here. Get out here!" Astrid called up to him.  
Hiccup sighed before standing from his desk chair.  
"I'm coming." He called out before walking down the stairs as slowly as he could without getting Astrid mad.  
"Took you long enough." She said once he made it down.  
"Yeah." He agreed shyly. He looked up to see Snotlout staring at his sister and Pitch, giving him a creepy nice guy smile.  
"Let's get going then, not a nicer time to hunt." Snotlout said, stretching his muscles in a way that was supposed to be smooth.  
"You do that. Have Hiccup home before sundown." Astrid told him with a roll of her eyes. She pushed the three out of the house and slammed the door shut yelling good luck to Hiccup while she did it.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup followed Snotlout through the woods. He was on the back of his horse, Toothless, and Snotlout was on his horse, Hookfang, Pitch followed behind them on his horse, Nightmare, and quietly plotted a way to use Hiccup in his plans.  
"Let's dismount here and walk the rest of the way. Don't want to spook any of our prey." Pitch said when he recognized the area. Perfect.  
Hiccup and Snotlout dismounted their horses and tied them to the trees, as did Pitch. When the three were ready, Pitch led them through the forest, getting closer to the fabled Ice Castle.  
The closer they got the colder the weather was. Snotlout shivered and rubbed his arms.  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Snotlout asked. Before Pitch could answer, Toothless came bounding up behind them. At the same time a pack of wolves descended on them.  
Hiccup gave out a frightened shriek as his horse protected him.  
Pitch had quickly grabbed Snotlout and pulled him to safety. He was going to save both and make it seem like Snotlout did it. The rewards for a hero would help his plans greatly, but that stupid horse got in the way.  
He sneered before dragging Snotlout away from the scene, convinced that the boy and his horse would die.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup was startled when another figure burst through the foliage and went after the wolves. Hiccup felt when the wolves took his leg, his wooden one, and he noticed when his horse let out a hurt whinny. The next thing he knew was a cold hand on his face. Toothless was silent and he couldn't hear any wolves. He noticed a blue face before everything went black.

*%*$*%*

Frost looked down at the boy he just saved. The boy's horse was lying on the ground next to them. The horse's tail was gone, the wolves had taken it during the fight.  
The horse gave him a quick glare and a snort, probably to warn him about hurting the boy.  
"Don't worry horse. I won't hurt him." Frost said as he picked the boy up in his arms and started to carry him. The horse got up and followed him.

*%*$*%*

Frost set the boy down on a bed. Rapunzel, the wooden wardrobe, came over to them.  
"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, her yellow framed 'face' had a worried look to it. Frost looked at her.  
"He'll be fine. Just needs sleep." Frost went over to the fireplace and lit a fire, quickly exiting the room, no way was he staying near that thing(the fire, not Hiccup).

*%*$*%*

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly. He felt a quilt covering him, but it felt too warm. He quickly looked around the room and saw it, Fire.  
He scrambled out of bed and hit the floor hard. He quickly backed up from the fire until his back met the wall. He cringed away from it he wanted to run out the door, but it was on the other side of the fire, he can't get that close to it.  
He could feel the sweat running down his face and the room got ten degrees hotter. Hiccup couldn't hold it back, He screamed. Long and loud.  
He heard the door open and saw two small somethings rush into the room. They were fighting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, due to his still screaming.  
The next thing he saw was a human shaped figure burst into the room, the figure quickly extinguished the flames, whether it was because he knew Hiccup was afraid of Fire or if it was for other reasons, Hiccup didn't care, He was just glad that the flames were gone.  
All was silent.  
The figure came closer after a minute, but before it reached him, Toothless burst into the room, along with a few more small things this time Hiccup heard them.  
"We're sorry. He just burst through his stall and he didn't stop. We couldn't stop him."  
Hiccup didn't know who spoke. Toothless was by his side and nudging him, making sure he was okay.  
"I'm okay buddy. It's gone now." Hiccup whispered to the horse, who was looking around the room for whatever spooked his owner.  
The human shaped figure retreated from the room, mumbling something to one of the others. Hiccup couldn't hear him, but he did see as the figure went over to the fireplace, probably to relight it.  
"NO!" Hiccup yelled as he made a dash to the fireplace. The figure dropped the stick, match, and backed away. Hiccup realized too late that his wooden leg was missing and fell into a heap on the floor. Toothless rushed to him.  
"I'm okay." Hiccup mumbled again.  
"Are you? Your fall was harsh." The human figure said from the shadows.  
Hiccup leaned heavily on Toothless and looked at the outline of the boy.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Hiccup asked, ignoring the figures question and comment.  
"Just go to sleep." The figure turned to leave.  
"My name is Hiccup. And this is Toothless." Hiccup set his tone as neutral, hoping for the figure to at least tell him his name.  
The figure paused but didn't answer. The smaller figures started to file out till it was only Hiccup, Toothless, and the figure.  
"Call me Frost." He said before slamming the door shut.  
Hiccup just stood there, looking at the door in astonishment.  
"He has that affect on people." A female voice sounded, startling both Hiccup and Toothless, though Hiccup was able to hold onto Toothless before he fell.  
"Hi! My name is Rapunzel." The voice sounded. Hiccup looked around the room, but he couldn't see anyone. The sun was just coming up so the room wasn't in total darkness, but he couldn't see anyone.  
"Uh, who?" Hiccup asked, hiding his face behind his bangs as both he and Toothless looked to the wardrobe, a sound came from it.  
Hiccup was surprised when the Wardrobe came forward.  
"Me! I'm Rapunzel." The Wardrobe said. It only took a second for Hiccup's world to turn black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter five Tada!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup woke slowly, his eyes were heavy and his leg hurt.  
He groaned when a neigh was heard, obviously Toothless won't let him sleep.  
He opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. He was laying halfway on a large green and blue covered bed.  
He scooted back onto it so he wouldn't fall off. He looked around the room again and saw normal things, a dresser, a night stand with a lamp and a fireplace, he shivered at the unlit fireplace. All the things were painted with green leaves and little blue flowers. The only thing not painted those colors was a wardrobe. It was a purple color, well purple, pink, and white. It was outlined in different shades of purple, then had pink roses painted on the corners. The rest was white, except the top, which was strangely, Yellow.  
He looked closer, it looked like a face was painted between the purple and yellow. Hiccup kept looking closer till, "You know, It's rude to stare." The face's eyes opened and the mouth moved.  
Hiccup yelped as he fell backward.  
Toothless let out a laughing whinny.  
"What are you?" Hiccup asked, lifting his head over the bed to see the talking household item.  
"I, am a wardrobe." The wardrobe told him.  
"And my name is Rapunzel." She said, her mouth changing from a frown to a grin.  
Hiccup's eyes widened as he remembered the night before. He quickly got to his foot, leaning heavily on the bed. Toothless quickly got up and went to his owner. Hiccup grabbed his saddle, which was in need of major repair thanks to the wolves, and the two walked around the bed to look at Rapunzel better.  
"So, you are Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked, he wanted to say a wardrobe, but he thought she wouldn't like that very much. "Like the flower?"  
Rapunzel's painted face lit up in glee.  
"Yes! Most people ask if it was like the fairy tale, but you're right, I was named after the flower." The wardrobe said as she danced around. Hiccup watched in amazement as the supposedly inanimate object danced around the room. He couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm.  
"Oh, that reminds me, Pascal!" Rapunzel called out. A small measuring tape came barreling out from under the bed.  
"Measurements." Rapunzel told the metal object. The object saluted her before he turned to the pair. He went over to them before he started to unravel and measure them, both of them.  
"This is Pascal. He is a measuring tape Chameleon." Rapunzel said proudly. Hiccup just chuckled lightly as he eyed the creature measuring his horse.  
"What is he doing?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. Rapunzel just smiled as Hiccup let out a small shriek when Pascal started to measure him.

*%*$*%*

Frost heard yelling and smiled, it wasn't scared yelling, like he heard the night before, but more of protest yelling. Rapunzel and Pascal are most likely measuring his 'guests'.  
Frost grinned wider when he heard a not so manly squeal.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and glaring at the floor, Toothless was animatedly 'talking' with Pascal, and Rapunzel was sending orders to someone outside the door.  
"What was that for?" Hiccup asked finally, when Rapunzel closed the door. Rapunzel smiled at him as she got closer to the bed.  
"Those were for your clothes silly. You can't wear the same thing everyday now can you?" She told him. Hiccup blanched.  
"But, I don't want to stay." Hiccup told her. He tried to get up, to prove a point, but he fell flat on his butt when his leg gave out. He looked down at his remaining leg and his eyes widened even wider, if that is possible. His leg was torn up. Claw marks were dug into his skin and he could see his bone on his thigh.  
"What! How did..." He trailed off. He knew what happened. He now knew Why his leg hurt so much. He quickly grabbed it.  
"Why doesn't it hurt more? Why isn't it bleeding?" Hiccup asked, bewildered. Rapunzel smiled brighter.  
"Frost froze it. The freezing numbed it. It must be waring off." She said with a frown.  
"We should get you to Bunny, our doctor." Rapunzel told him.  
"Pascal, take Hiccup and Toothless to Bunny please." Rapunzel asked the little measuring tape. Pascal saluted her again before jumping onto Toothless and pointing at the door. Hiccup smiled at the two before lowing himself onto the waiting horse, who bowed low so Hiccup could get on his back.  
The three took off down the halls, leaving a sadly smiling Rapunzel. Before Rapunzel could close the door, a small teacup, riding on an ottoman, burst into the room.  
"So, Punzel, how was he?" The teacup asked. The teacup was white with a red-orange rim and red speckles on the 'cheeks'. A small face was painted on it. The cup grinned at the wardrobe.  
"He is nice. I could see the two together." Rapunzel smiled. "I just hope they get together soon."  
The teacup smiled. "Let me try something. I have been said to be a fantastic storyteller." She grinned up at the wardrobe.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup was transferred to the bed by a, believe it or not, coat-rack. The coat-rack turned to him wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope around where it's neck would be.  
"My name is Bunny, I'll be your doctor this evening." The stethoscope spoke. Hiccup looked closer to see a face on the item.  
"This is my assistant, Phil. He helps all of us, so be prepared to see him a lot." Bunny said. The coat rack, Phil, waved.  
Hiccup waved back.  
"Now, let's take a look at that leg." Bunny said as Phil leaned over to give him a better view. Hiccup watched as Bunny examined his leg, took his temperature, checked his heart beat, and a hundred other things to make sure Hiccup was fine.  
"It seems that you have an infection on your leg. It is not broken, thank goodness. You have a fracture in your right wrist, left shoulder, and your right hip. You have two broken ribs and four bruised, you also have 24 deep cuts on your back, also infected." Bunny said as Phil listed them off.  
No wonder Hiccup was so sore.  
"But, why doesn't... Frost froze me?" Hiccup asked surprised.  
"Yes. He did a good job. You shouldn't have woken so soon." Bunny told him as Phil wrote something on the board he held. Bunny corrected something while Hiccup sat frozen on his seat.  
"Anyways. It looks like you will be staying here for a little while. No self-respecting doctor would let you out into the wilderness, lost, in your condition." Bunny told him sternly. Hiccup gulped and nodded his head.  
"Phil here will apply something to your wounds when you get back to your room. Some of your back wounds were reopened last night and even more this morning. I don't want you walking anymore, not till you are fully healed, or at least your leg is healed. You may walk after that, but not far." Bunny told him as Phil helped the boy onto the horse, who hadn't left Hiccup's side.  
"Rest. You need lots of it. And keep warm." Bunny told him. Hiccup nodded when Phil put the doctor on a desk, where he continued to read something, ignoring the auburn haired youth.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup was startled when he entered the room that was his.  
Rapunzel was wearing a poker hat and sitting at a table, which wasn't there before, across from four... teacups?  
All four teacups had red rims, one thicker then the others, and had small faces painted on with red speckles at the cheeks.  
The biggest teacup, which was the one with the thicker rim, shouted out when Rapunzel put down... Cards? Wait, Rapunzel doesn't have hands, how did she hold cards?  
"Hello? Am I interrupting something?" Hiccup asked as Phil and Toothless got him to the bed. Rapunzel grinned and the teacups looked up at him.  
"Yes!" The thick rimed one shouted at the same time Rapunzel said "No." With a smile.  
"Oh. Hiccup right?" The teacup asked as she got up from the table.  
"Yes. And you are?" Hiccup asked as Phil started to apply something to his leg.  
"My name is Merida and these are my brothers, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris." Merida told him. Just then, a teapot came zooming in on a rolling cart.  
"Uuuuggg... And me Mum." She managed to say before the teapot stopped next to the bed. Hiccup saw a delicious meal, well, a sandwich. Which looked delicious because he was starving.  
"Here you go dear. A tuna and cheese sandwich with a side of tomato soup." The teapot said with a motherly smile. Hiccup thanked her before wolfing down the sandwich.  
"Your meal is in the stables." The pot told Toothless, who looked at Hiccup then at her.  
"Don' worry. We will look after him." Mrs. DunBroch told him. Toothless left hesitantly, or started to.  
"Go ahead bud. I know you're hungry." Hiccup told him. Toothless then bolted out of the room, right to the stables.  
Hiccup grinned, maybe staying here won't be so bad.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chaptor six! Read it and be amazed!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup sat on the bed, he could feel the soreness in his limbs. He had been here for two days already, and he was getting bored.  
Toothless spent most of his time outside, thanks to Mrs. DunBroch, who threatened him with not being able to see Hiccup if he didn't stay outside longer.  
Hiccup had yet to see the guy who saved him, Frost.  
"Hey, Rapunzel. Where is Frost?" Hiccup asked out of the blue. Rapunzel stopped what she was doing, Hiccup couldn't see it, and turned to him.  
"He doesn't leave his room very often. I would be surprised if he did." Rapunzel told him before going back to what she was doing.  
Outside the room, right by the door, stood Frost. He had been coming to check on his 'guest' every night since he got there. He clenched his frozen fist and turned abruptly to leave, only to come face to face with a horse.  
Toothless growled low, stunning Frost, Horses shouldn't be able to growl like that.  
Frost backed up, unknowingly backing into the room. Toothless following, keeping the distance between them the same.  
"Toothless. Frost." Hiccup said when the two came into view. The light was fading outside and sent them all into an eery setting.  
"Why don't you light the candle I gave you?" Frost asked without looking at him, missing the look of fear in Hiccup's eyes at the mention of fire.  
"N-no th-thanks. I am fine, tired really. I should get to bed, no f-f-f-fire ne-needed." Hiccup stuttered out before gulping and chuckling hesitantly. Hiccup looked at the figure, back turned to him. The hair was light, blonde? No, white hair. A loose blue shirt was covering the boy's back. Tan pants wrapped around his legs. His feet were bare but his skin, it looked almost transparent.  
"Please, turn around?" Hiccup asked, his voice almost a whisper. Frost's form went rigged. "No." He didn't turn, he didn't move.  
"I want to see my savior." Hiccup's voice raised slightly at the end.  
Frost sighed before he looked down and turned. Hiccup saw that the shirt was torn on the front. But what surprised him, was when Frost looked up.  
Ice. Frost was made out of Ice. His face was sharp. His eyes were deep and his ears pointed. The words Winter Sprite came to mind.  
"I know, I'm a monster." Frost said angrily. Hiccup noticed that he was staring with wide eyes.  
"That wouldn't be the word I would use." Hiccup muttered as Frost stormed out of the room.

*%*$*%*

Merida and Rapunzel were standing next to Hiccup's bed, the boy was sleeping peacefully while the girls grinned mischievously. Rapunzel held a whole new wardrobe within her. Merida was sitting on a tray, on the tray was a wooden leg, painted a dark brown with green leaves circling it.  
Merida called out, "Hiccup!" Once before she jumped on him.  
Hiccup grunted in pain when the tiny, but somehow heavy, teacup landed on him.  
"Merida!" Hiccup gasped as he lifted the cup. She grinned at him before motioning to the tray where she was before she jumped.  
"Is that for me?" Hiccup asked in awe as he put the cup down to take a closer look.  
"Yes it is. I painted it for you. Our wood cutter, North, made it for you." Rapunzel told him. Just then a cart zoomed into the room.  
On the cart was Mrs. DunBroch and an ax. It was a funny looking ax, with a red handle and a white head.  
"Hi mum." Merida said happily when her mom stopped the cart. The ax smiled happily as well.  
"Hello dears. North wanted to meet the boy he made the leg for." Mrs. DunBroch said as the ax came to life. Hiccup noticed the face carved into the ax head.  
The ax looked at Hiccup and laughed joyfully.  
"Come on boy. Try it on." North said with a jolly laugh. He reminded Hiccup of Santa.  
Hiccup wasted no more time in picking up the wooden leg and attaching it skillfully to his leg.  
He stood and wobbled before falling onto his bed. It has been almost a week since he lost his last wooden leg, and he could feel it.  
"Whoa there. Take it a bit slower dear." Mrs. DunBroch told him. Hiccup grinned at her and slowly got back to his feet. He walked forward a few steps while holding onto the bed frame before he let go and continued to try the leg out.  
"There you go. See, I told you it would fit." Merida told North. Hiccup just laughed as he continued to walk around the room, that is, until Mrs. DunBroch went to light the fire.  
"Don't!" Hiccup yelled, startling them. Mrs. DunBroch dropped the unlit match on the hearth and backed up from the fireplace.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot..." She started. Hiccup's head was lowered and he went to the bed and sat down.  
"Can you guys just leave?" Hiccup asked, his head still bowed. You could hear the tears in his voice. The others complied and left the room, Rapunzel was about to stay, but one look at Hiccup shaking form and she ran to find Frost.

*%*$*%*

Astrid was going crazy. That stupid boy let her brother die! She had to be held back by her father when she was told the news.  
Pitch was standing there, demanding that she accept Snotlout's proposal. Like she would do that.  
"Go away. I will never marry him." Astrid growled out before slamming her door. Her father was working in town at the moment so she was alone.  
Pitch, who was standing outside the door, sneered at her. he turned quickly before storming out of the farm. Snotlout was waiting for him.  
"What did she say?" He asked. He wrung his hands out nervously, not a common feeling for him.  
"She said no." Pitch said while walking past him. He continued to walk away, forcing Snotlout to run after him.  
"Why?" He asked when he caught up to the older man.  
"You killed her brother, think about it." Pitch snapped before mounting his horse. Snotlout was left standing there. His mouth open and his stance defeated.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	7. Chapter 6

**Actual chapter six! I just noticed that I was a chapter off, I was thrown off by the prologue, oh well.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Stoick glared down at the page sitting on his desk. He had to go to the next town and sort out somethings. He didn't want to leave his daughter alone, not right now.  
But he knew he needed to go, or else the traders won't come on their next route, the town wouldn't be able to survive that, not so close to winter.  
Stoick sighed before rubbing his eyes. He slammed his hands on his desk and stood. He made his way quickly from the room, passing confused villagers as he stormed out of town without his horse, Thunderdrum.  
Astrid was cleaning the chicken coop when she heard her father get nearer.  
"Astrid. I will be leaving for a bit. I have some business in the Peacable village." Stoick told her as he pushed his way into the house. Astrid ground her teeth together.  
It didn't take long before Stoick was ready. A villager had brought Thunderdrum to the house while he was doing so, and now he and Thunderdrum were ready to go.  
"Be careful." Astrid couldn't help the desperation in her voice.

Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." He took off at a decent pace, leaving a stony Astrid glaring at his retreating back.

*%*$*%*

Hiccup rubbed his eyes after he woke, still fully dressed with his leg still attached.  
He jumped a bit when he saw Frost's figure sitting on a chair by the door, Rapunzel no where in sight.  
"H-hi." Hiccup said before yawning. Frost didn't move. Hiccup stood on unsteady feet and moved closer to him, he still didn't move. It was then that Hiccup noticed that Frost was sleeping.  
"That must be so uncomfortable." Hiccup muttered as he moved closer and saw Frost's head leaning at a very... interesting angle.  
Hiccup nudged Frost's arm slightly, but the boy didn't move. He did so again, harder, and accidentally sent the other to the floor. Frost hit the floor with a loud thump, making Hiccup flinch.  
"What!" Frost exclaimed from where he fell.  
"Sorry! My fault." Hiccup moved to help Frost. His hand grabbing Frost's upper arm, before Frost got to his feet quickly and backed away from him, pulling his arm from Hiccup's grasp.  
"Don't touch me." Frost hissed. Hiccup lowered his head. Rapunzel chose that time to burst into the room.  
"Oh Hiccup! You're up, that is great! I have your new clothes ready." She said, ignoring Frost completely. It wasn't that she was ignoring him, it was that when Hiccup looked up, he saw that Frost wasn't in the room anymore.  
"He will lighten up, sooner or later. Here, try these on!" Rapunzel told him as she opened the doors on her chest, making Hiccup blush a deep red.  
"Oh don't be like that. I'm a wardrobe. Take the clothes, try them on, love them." Rapunzel told him. Hiccup did as told and grabbed the first outfit he saw, which happened to be a green undershirt, brown slacks, and a brown vest. He quickly got changed, Rapunzel had to face the other way, and reattached his leg under his pants. He grabbed the shoes that were at the bottom of the wardrobe and slipped one on his foot.  
"Don't worry, the left shoe should fit on your prosthetic." Rapunzel shut her doors and backed up to take a good look at him. After he was done she opened the door that had a mirror attached to it so Hiccup could see what he looked like.  
"Won't it be cold outside?" Rapunzel wondered out loud. Hiccup looked at her incredulously.  
"I can go out side?" He looked at her, his face taking on a hopeful expression. Rapunzel smiled at him and chose a dark green, thick, cape for him.  
"I asked Bunny, he said alright. Just take it slow. I called for Toothless, so you won't have to walk." Rapunzel was startled when Hiccup hugged her, well, hugged her as best he could, considering she is a wardrobe.  
"Thank you!" Hiccup exclaimed right before the door burst open and Toothless made his presence known with a loud whinny.  
"Hey buddy. Ready to go outside?" Hiccup quickly fixed the cape into place, throwing the hood over his head, before getting onto the waiting horse. The two took off at breakneck speeds, Rapunzel yelling at them to "GO SLOWER!"

*%*$*%*

Stoick could barely see as the snowstorm raged on. He tried to continue. He was too angry to stop. The Peacables had agreed to his terms, but at the cost of extra wool, those thieving bastards!  
He continued on, only pausing a second when he heard the wolves, before continuing at a faster pace. No way was he going to allow wolves to eat him, not when they ate his son. He couldn't do that to Astrid.  
Before he could get further in his thoughts, a wolf jumped out at him, clinging to his arm with its jaw.  
Stoick threw his arm out and bashed the wolf on a tree. He saw an iron gate and decided to take a chance with that. He and Thunderdrum dashed between the gates. The wolves didn't dare go any further.  
Stoick slid off his horse and took the reins leading both to the door. He knocked but no one answered.  
So he knocked again, before entering the mansion, no, the castle. He saw a fire lit in a comfy looking sitting room. Thunderdrum sat down next to him as he warmed his hands.  
Before too long a large, freezing, gust of wind put the fire out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A loud voice commanded. Stoick got to his feet and brandished his sword, which was in it's sheath on Thunderdrum, who was also in a fight ready position.  
"Who's THERE!" Stoick yelled out. He looked left then right, but he didn't see anyone.  
Another gust of wind, only this time, it was aimed at his sword, which instantly froze. Stoick let go with a gasp, holding his hand.  
"Show YOUR SELF!" Stoick boomed out. The whole room got colder. A snowstorm started to rage around him, frightening Stoick more then he let on. A cold laugh was heard all around him. Shivers raced up and down his spine. He tried not to let it get to him. He grabbed for Thunderdrum's reins and used them to steady himself.  
"Are you sure you want to see?" A voice, the voice from before, whispered all around him. The storm continued, only easing a bit, before a figure started to emerge from in front of Stoick.  
"Are you sure you want to see the face of a true monster?" The figure dissapeared and the whispers continued. Stoick looked around him, trying to keep the figure in his sight.  
"Fine." At this the storm stopped. Snow drifted down into soft piles around him. The figure moved forward. It was a boy, but the boy was blue, made entirely out of ice, except for the shirt and pants, which were torn by his sharp edges.  
"Is this what you wanted to see? Is this why you entered my home? To see the freak? To see the MONSTER?!" The snow started to sharpen, making deadly icicles and floating into the air. The pointed ice was now edging toward Stoick.  
"Well. You saw it." The ice was now pressed against his skin.  
The sound of hoof beats came from the stairs.  
"FROST! STOP IT!" A voice screamed. Stoick turned quickly to see the person who spoke, making the ice shards behind him dig into his skin painfully, but it was worth it.  
"Hiccup?" He asked as the boy and his horse made their way to them.  
"Frost. Please, don't hurt him." Hiccup pleaded as he jumped from Toothless, wincing painfully when his feet hit the ground and his wounds were jarred.  
He grabbed Frost's extended arm without thinking, trying to keep him from killing his father.  
Frost glared at them both.  
"He entered my home, lit a fire," At that Hiccup flinched, making Stoick feel bad as he remembered his sons phobia, "And then tried to demand things from me." Frost finished. He clenched his fist slowly, making the ice shards close in on Stoick, drawing blood.  
"PLEASE! Frost please! Stop it!" Hiccup couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.  
"Get back to your room Hiccup." Frost ground out, pausing the ice from going further. Stoick was glad, the ice hurt on it's own, but add the fact that it was slowly piercing his skin...  
"Let him go." Hiccup said stubbornly, the face only hindered by a few tears.  
"Let him go and I will go back up those stairs and stay there." Hiccup said, his heart breaking. He was promising to never leave, Why? He didn't know.  
Frost's own heart beat fast at the prospect of never having to let Hiccup go. He didn't know why, the boy was annoying. But he couldn't help the grin that took his face.  
"You won't ever leave?" He asked, letting the shards retract from Stoick's body.  
"I won't." A simple statement, one that shouldn't make Frost feel so happy, shouldn't make him feel human once more.  
Frost melted the ice within the room and grabbed Hiccup's arm in an icey grip, making Hiccup wince once more.  
Stoick wanted to argue, but he couldn't. Another gust of wind burst into the room, one that was strong enough to push Stoick out of the house. A carriage was waiting for him. Thunderdrum was pushed into it with Stoick, the would have made Hiccup laugh, if it was in any other situation.  
The carriage drove off, taking his father away. He felt the hand on his arm pull at him. He couldn't help but follow, unless he wanted to be an arm short.  
"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.  
"You said you'd go back up to your room and stay there." Frost reminded him. He was roughly pushed into his room, the door slamming behind him.  
Toothless was still down stairs Hiccup realized.  
He started to cry, the tears flowing down his face. He threw himself onto the bed and hid his face in his arms. How could he do that? If he had waited only another week or two, then he would be free to go. But then, his dad wouldn't be there when he got back.  
He screamed into his pillow. Rapunzel tried to get him to talk, but all attempts were ignored. Hiccup just wanted to go home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter of this story!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup was glaring at his head board, ignoring Rapunzel, when the door burst open and Frost glides in.  
"You will be joining me for dinner." Frost told him. Hiccup felt a burning rage in his chest. He turned to Frost and swung his feet to hang off the bed.  
"No." He crossed his arms and stuck out his chin.  
"You will join me for dinner, or starve. Your choice." Frost turned on his heel, the air was icy and a wind picked up.  
"Then I'll starve." Hiccup said right before the door closed. Frost paused a second before slamming the door closed and rushing back to his wing.  
Hiccup slumped back onto the bed, fresh tears threatened to fall, but he held them back.  
"Just give him some time." Rapunzel told him soothingly.  
"I don't want to give him time! I want to go home!" Hiccup hid his face as the tears fell anyways.

Stoick burst into his house, startling Astrid into dropping the pan she was holding.  
"Dad?" She asked, holding her shin, where the pan had nicked her.  
"I saw Hiccup!" He exclaimed, picking Astrid up and spinning her.  
"Hiccup?" Astrid's face lit up a bit.  
"He isn't dead! He is being held by some sort of monster in a castle deep in the forest." Astrid's face fell. Her father must have hit his head, it was then she noticed the blood and bruises that littered his arms and face.  
"Dad, you hit your head. Let me get you to the doctor." She told him. Stoick's face was just that, stoic.  
"I am not lying. I saw him. He was healthy, but he was being held captive by a thing made of ice." Stoick let his daughter go as he started to gather things.  
"Where are you going?" Astrid asked as she grabbed his hand, keeping him from grabbing the matches that sat by their now used fireplace.  
"I need to save him." Stoick looked at his daughter eye to eye, willing her to understand.

Neither of them noticed the dark shadow that moved quickly away from the window.  
"I can use this." The shadow chuckled evilly.

Hiccup poked his head out the door. It was dark, and he was hungry. He slowly made his way out of the room, cringing slightly when his wooden foot made a slight clack every time it hit the floor.  
He found his way to the kitchen and was glad that the fire wasn't lit. His sister always sent him away when she cooked, so he wouldn't think of the flames.  
He stopped at a long table, he didn't know what to do. He decided to make a sandwich.  
A slight clinking noise startled him.  
"Who's there?" Hiccup whispered.  
"Oh,It's just us." A small wined up alarm clock and a candle stick appeared, the candle was unlit.  
"Hi! My name is Toothiana! And this is Sandy." The alarm clock said excitedly. Hiccup smiled hesitantly at them.  
"Are you hungry?" The clock quickly left the room and grabbed a few more utensils and got to work on making something for Hiccup to eat. The candlestick grabbed Hiccup's arm lightly and pulled him out of the kitchen so they could light a fire to cook.  
The meal came quick, Hiccup hadn't even noticed it, too busy watching Sandy gesture wildly a story of his youth, or that was what Hicuup though it was, seeing as the candle couldn't talk.  
"Here you go Hiccup. Enjoy!" Toothiana exclaimed as the food was set down for him to eat.  
After he was done he decided to stay and was told many stories about Frost in his youth, the more embarrassing stories came when Bunny and North joined them. Merida had joined, but she didn't tell any stories. Her brothers curled against their mother when it got later.  
Hiccup yawned deeply.  
"It is getting late. You should get to bed." Toothiana pulled him up and they followed Hiccup up the stairs and to his room.  
Frost looked around the now empty dining room and gave a glare. The room temperature dropped slightly. He didn't know why it hurt so much when Hiccup refused his company. He just wanted to have diner. Is he that bad?  
He sighed and the temperature warmed a bit as he stopped feeding the cold. He walked up to Hiccup's room and stood outside the jarred door. "I don't understand him." He heard Hiccup say.  
"How could he be so cold? I understand that he is made of ice, but that doesn't mean he has to be so mean to you." He heard the boy mumble, he was most likely falling asleep.  
"He wasn't always this way." Rapunzel told him. Frost stood up a little straighter.  
"I mean, he has always been selfish," He slumped again, "but he would look after us in our times of need. He is just hard to get to know." Rapunzel cooed. Hiccup gave a small huff.  
"Yep." He mumbled. Only seconds later Jack could hear light snoring. He backed away and walked slowly to his privet wing, the one that held 'IT'.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eighth chaptor, very short.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on his bed when Frost walked in.  
"I apologize for yesterday." Frost said brokenly, Toothiana nudged his leg.  
Hiccup glanced up at him before crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Frost and huffed.  
Frost glared at him. "I apologized. You are supposed to forgive me." He ground out between clenched teeth. Hiccup didn't speak. Frost was about t storm out, or scream, when Toothiana poked his leg. "Ask him to spend the day outside." She whispered at him. Frost closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm down.  
"Hicup." When the mentioned boy turned to him he continued. "Do you want to visit the gardens with me?" Jack didn't think he would agree. Hiccup surprised him with a small smile and a nod.

*&*%*&*

Pitch was standing beside Snotlout, a sneer being held back. The boy kept going on and on about how great he was. A man stopped Snotlout's self praise with a single question. "If you're so great, why haven't you and Astrid gotten hitched?" Pitch smirked at him. Snotlout sputtered.  
"We will." Snotlout stalked away angrily. Pitch decided that now would be the time to start his plan of getting rid of Stoick and getting Snotlout to be chief.  
The two were standing outside of Astrid's home by now. "Just call him." Pitch told Snotlout in an annoyed voice, the boy kept questioning him.  
Snotlout gulped before hurrying away to call 'Him'. Pitch watched Astrid try and calm down her father. Soon Pitch will be in charge, and there was no one who could stop him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine chapters in, this is also very short, see! drastic change of chapter size!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup was walking beside Frost with a slight limp. He wanted to know the Frost that the others knew, before all of this happened. He looked over to the frozen boy with a curiosity he hadn't felt in a long time. Before long they made it to the gardens. They were covered in snow, with birds going from tree to tree. Hiccup grinned and rushed forward, he didn't see the patch of ice until he slipped.  
"Whoa!" Hiccup called out. He braced himself for impact his eyes clenched shut. When the pain of falling didn't come Hiccup opened his eyes a crack, Frost was holding him. Hiccup shivered as Frost's icy form started to cool his skin.  
"T-thanks." Hiccup stuttered out as Frost righted him. Frost just walked away, ignoring his thanks. Hiccup bristled.  
He followed Frost around the gardens for what felt like hours. Ever once in awhile Frost would tell him about his childhood, how he had spent hours in the gardens with his friends. Hiccup watched Frost with wide eyes as the boy let his hands glide over branches and flowers, covering them in a thin layer of frost.  
He didn't look so scary when the birds decide to land on his arms. Hiccup actually giggled when one took up residence in Frost's hair.  
Rapunzel and Merida were watching from a window. "Do you think that he is the one? That he will save Frost and us?" Merida asked, sounding far younger then she was.  
"I don't know, but I hope so."

Snotlout stood beside Pitch in front of a huge shadow covered figure. The man let out a startlingly loud laugh. "I'll do it." The man grinned.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! This is longer then the last two!  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on the stables concrete floor, his back leaning against Toothless as he read a thick leather bound book.  
Frost was with Merida and Rapunzel, the three of them spying on the boy.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Frost crossed his arms after he straitened.  
"You need to do something nice, something romantic." Rapunzel told him.  
"You just want the curse broken so you can be with Ryder." Merida teased. Frost huffed in iritation. The girls gave him a glare "We know that you like him. We also know that he could fall for you very easily, if you just try." Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. Frost looked over to the boy, he realised that that book he held was the only thing that they were able to salvige that was the boy's before he got there. He thought of somethig then.  
He walked purposefully to him, clearing his throat when he didn't look up.  
"Yes?" Hiccup looked up at him, his finger holding his place in the book.  
"Follow me." Frost said through clenched teeth. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed as he set his book aside to stand. He started to lift himself, but he couldn't find purchas with his prostetic. Frost grabbed his arm before he fell, pulling him up and holding him still so he could stand up staight.  
"Thanks." He hoped that Frost would answer him, but he doubted that he would, so he was plesently surprised when Frost grunted "No problem." And he followed the older boy with a grin on his face.  
They made their way to the castle, slowly. Toothless tried to follow, but Merid and Rapunzel stopped him.  
As Hiccup followed Frost through the castle his grin faded to a confused frown. He had never been to this side of the castle. Frost led him up stairs and through hallways till they stood before two large doors, double doors, Hiccup mused, are not usually used now adays, unless it's important, like the town hall.  
Frost pushed the doors open to show a dark room. Frost remembered Hiccup's fear of fire and went to the large curtains on the other side of the room. As the sun washed over the room Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he saw thousands of books lining the walls.  
"A library?" His voice was small as his forest green eyes bore into Frost questioningly. Frost nodded.  
"You may use it whenever you feel like." Frost turned away from him, but he heard the clack of Hiccup's prostetic as the boy wandered over to a bookcase. He closed his eyes and mently told himself to man up and ask, that was what Merida and Rapunzel have been trying to do since Hiccup got there.  
"You like it?" He finally opened his eyes, only to find the boy sitting at the desk, surrounded by books, the leather bound book was sitting innocently on the desk, opened to a blank page, only three or so pages left. Hiccup glanced up at him and grinned. "I love it." He went back to reading his chosen books, practically ignoring Frost, his eyes darting to him every few seconds.  
"Frost? Why did you do this?" Hiccup asked, setting his book down and gripping the desk. Frost frowned a bit.  
"I thought you might like to read something new." Hiccup nodded. He looked down at his book. "Do you want to see it?" He gestured to his book. Frost shrugged and moved forward.  
"My mother got this for me when I was little, well, littler." Hiccup chuckled as he stroked the leather lovingly. "She told me to write all the ideas that swam in my head down into the book." Hiccup opened it up to the first page, showing an amature drawing of a horse, or a pony as it was a baby. "This is Toothless, right after he was born. And these are the ideas I had for a wagon that should be able to move on it's own." Hiccup flipped a few pages to show a drawing of a wagon, surrounded by little notes on how to make it self moving. His eyes widened a bit as they continued through the book, showing the mass of ideas that had gone through his head through the years. Frost noticed that pages were stuffed into the journal and that the leather looked over stuffed.  
"I have to go. Enjoy the library." Frost mumbled as he got up and left Hiccup alone. Hiccup's face fell just a bit. Why did Frost ignore him all the time? Hiccup shook his head before going back to the books he grabbed, he didn't have much day light left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. Only two more.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Quick warning, There is some graphic torture warnings set after and before these *** so if you don't want to read it then just skip it.**_

* * *

Frost stood outside Hiccup's door, dressed in non-torn clothes that Rapunzel picked out and shifting where he stood. A package was held loosely in his left hand, his right hand poised to knock on the door.  
He finally got up the nerve to knock, but there was no answer. He knocked again, with the same results. He glared at the door before barging in, but no one was in the room. Frost saw a few books scattered here and there so he knew he was in the right room, but Hiccup wasn't here. He frowned before turning and walking out of the room to the other side of the castle, to the only other place he could think of. He knew Hiccup wouldn't be outside, since there was a storm raging and the horse was inside so there was no reason for the boy to risk going out there.  
He made his way to the library and pushed the doors open dramatically. Hiccup was sitting cross-legged, writing on some loose paper that Bunny had provided for him, a few books open and even more books stacked beside him.  
Frost's features softened, or as best as ice can soften, as he strode into the room. He knelt down next to the busy boy, the horse was laying down a few feet away eying him, and laying a hopefully calming hand on his shoulder.  
Hiccup startled, Frost was surprised as well seeing as he made a ton of noise when he entered the room, and dropped the coal he was using to draw.  
"Frost! Ugg, don't scare me like that." Hiccup breathed out, his hand clenching his chest, just above his heart.  
"Sorry, I thought you heard me." Frost said with a grin, the first grin Hiccup had ever seen from him. The grin made Hiccup's heart stutter.  
"Here, I got this for you." Frost held out the package he had been carrying and Hiccup took it hesitantly, but despite that his face was the color of a cherry.  
"Thank you." Hiccup started to open the gift, his breath catching as smooth black leather was revealed. He ran his hand down the side, feeling the smooth texture the, no doubt, expensive material held.  
"Oh my, Frost, I can't accept this." Hiccup flipped the book open to show blank thick parchment, the book must have cost a fortune on it's own.  
"Just, please, keep it." Frost backed away from Hiccup, out of arms distance.  
Hiccup noticed that the book was just as thick as his own. It was a bit longer and about and inch or two wider then his old one. Hiccup shook his head.  
"O-okay. Thank you Frost, this is..." Hiccup couldn't speak anymore, his throat was dry and he felt tears in his burning eyes. He bowed his head and didn't see Frost move closer.  
"Why?" Frost froze a few inches away, shocked at the question, Hiccup should know why, or maybe Frost was being too subtle and Hiccup hasn't picked up on anything.  
Hiccup's head was still bowed, Frost wanted to run his hands through the younger boy's hair, he didn't move, neither of them did.  
"Why are you being so nice? After treating me like crap for days?" Hiccup whispers hoarsely. Frost's heart stops for a second, what can he say to that? Can he tell him the truth? Should he? Frost sighed, he wants to, but it is too soon.  
"Will you join me for dinner?" Frost asked finally. Hiccup looks up and notices that Frost was dressed up, his shirt was a deep blue and wasn't covered in rips and tears, his pants were tan and were cut just after his calves, no shoes adorned his feet.  
Hiccup nods slowly and another grin splits Frost's face, forcing a grin out of Hiccup.  
Toothless snorts at the two before settling down for a long nap.

Pitch was standing outside the tavern, people were surrounding the small building listening to the loud speech being given by Snotlout, a very uncomfortable Snotlout,  
"He is unfit to be the chief! He is spouting nonsense about fictional castles and monsters and he is saying that his son is still alive, though, lets face it, there is no way his son can survive on his own for two and a half months, not with his fear of fire." Snotlout looked very unsure, like he didn't believe a word he said, but the villagers cheered at his words, he felt a little sick, these people turned on their leader in a time of need so easily, a man they trusted with their lives not two months ago.  
"If he doesn't prove to us that what he says is true, I say we put him somewhere that he can talk with his own kind!" Snotlout almost stopped, but a look from Pitch had him continue, he had never been afraid of the man, not until a mear four hours before the speech started.

*FLASHBACK*

Snotlout was glaring at Pitch. "We are not going to do this. He has done everything in his power to protect these people, to keep this town going and running smoothly. Sure I want his job, but I don't want him to be rid of, not like that." He protested. Pitch sneered at him. "What happened to 'whatever it takes?' Hm?" Pitch hissed. Snotlout turned his back.  
"No. Not like this." His arms were crossed and he was about to walk away, when a hand grips his shoulder.  
"You will do as I say, or your Astrid will pay the dues that you owe." Pitch told him, his grip tightening. Snotlout frowned before taking the hand on his shoulder in his own and throwing the man across the room. Pitch chuckled, a broken, dark, evil chuckle that would put fear into any sane man. He stood up with no problem and grinned manically at Snotlout, his teeth looked sharp in the sliver of light that spilled into the darkened room.  
"Is that all little Snotlout? And here I thought you were supposed to be the strongest hunter in town." Pitch practically purred as he stalked closer to the shocked teen.  
His hands grabbed the boys collar and lifted him easily off the ground. Snotlout grabbed at the hands, but their grip was like iron.

"We had a deal. And if you plan on backing out, I will not only kill you, I will kill your little girlfriend, her family, her friends and your family and friends, slowly while you watch, then I will rip your eyes out of their sockets and leave you to suffer their deaths as the last thing you see, for years you will be stuck with those images before I track you down and gut you like a fish." Pitch growled into Snotlout's ear, making the teen tremble.

He let go suddenly, dropping Snotlout and stepping back, letting his body fall carelessly to the floor. "Do I make myself clear?" He straightened out his own clothes.  
Snotlout nodded in terror as the man left him to shake helplessly on the wooden floors.

*END FLASHBACK*

Snotlout made his way back to Pitch, leaving the traitorous villagers to their cheering. He felt physically ill, he rushed to the barrel that sat next to the building he was standing behind and emptied his stomach. Pitch chuckled at him.  
"Don't worry. Soon this will be all over and you will have the job of your dreams and possibly the girl of your dreams as well." A dark chuckle filled Snotlout's ears, but he didn't look up, he didn't want to see that monster right now.

Hiccup was laughing and dancing around the room with Frost as the instruments played. The ball room was lit up with lanterns, the flames hidden from view so Hiccup wouldn't freak out.  
North and Toothiana were singing and Mrs DunBroch was dancing with her husband, a large pot that looked to fit enough soup for fifty or more people. He had a silver finish, but had a red lid, his face was painted on just like his family's, his eyes the same shade as Merida's.  
Rapunzel was in the corner, grinning and talking lively with a frying pan, he was blue and white with a carved on face.  
Before long Hiccup was out of breath and Frost took him by the hand, leading him out to a balcony just to the right of the ballroom. Hiccup was grinning and talking adamantly about something or other.  
"This was so much fun Frost. Thank you for tonight." Hiccup said once they had the doors closed. Frost grinned at him.  
"Hiccup, tonight has been the best night of my life." Frost said as he got closer to the boy. Hiccup's breath hitched but his grin never faded.  
"I wish it could be like this more often." Hiccup whispered, he bowed his head and moved to the rails, his arms resting on them as he leaned out.  
"I," Hiccup started, but his throat constricted. "I miss my family. My sister and my dad." Hiccup whispered. Frost came up behind him and hugged him from behind.  
"I'm sorry." He told him. He was, truly sorry that everything bad happened to Hiccup. But then, a greedy part of him can't help but think about how glad he was that everything did happen, because if it didn't, then he never would have met Hiccup in the first place. That thought depressed him.  
The moon was full and illuminated the land in pale light. Hiccup pulled out of Frost's embrace and started to walk away. Frost grabbed at his wrist.  
"I just need some time to myself." Hiccup muttered before running off into the ballroom and then out of the castle.  
Frost looked down a few minutes later to see Hiccup and Toothless, walking around in the gardens. But something wasn't right. Something moved to the left of the two friends.  
Frost looked closer, Wolves!  
Frost jumped the balcony, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, and dashed to the two, but he wasn't fast enough and the wolves attacked the unguarded pair.  
Frost threw a few snowballs that crashed a couple of wolves, but he wasn't able to stop the rabid horse that was running as fast as it could to the gate, with an unconscious rider atop him.  
"HICCUP!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve. Only one more and the Epilogue left.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Frost caught up with the two, or he caught up with Toothless. Hiccup wasn't on the scared horses back. Frost panicked and told the horse to find some help before rushing back the way the two had come, looking for the missing rider.

Toothless took off on the way to the village, his home, to find help for his rider.

Astrid was in the kitchen when she heard a commotion coming from outside. She set down her knife and walked to the door, opening it to see what she could only describe as a mob. She picked up a mace that she reserved for special occasions.  
"What do you want?" She asked them. The crowd parted slightly and three people made their way to the front.  
A sad looking Snotlout, a proud looking Pitch, and a crazy looking Alvin.  
"Why are you here?" She asked again, holding her mace at the ready.  
"Your father is a danger to you and to himself girl." Alvin all but crooned out, the sound making her tense.  
"He is not. He is just grieving." She told them, a glare on her face. Snotlout looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, edging as far back as he could without leaving.  
"Oh yeah? He is going on and on about a frozen beast that has kidnapped his son, his dead son, and is keeping him locked away in a castle. How is that sane at all girly?" Alvin asked before he motioned his men, who stood behind him, to get the chief. Astrid lifted her mace and brought it down, smashing the chains, that were in one of the mans hands, into the ground. The man that held them screamed as his hands were mangled by the mace.  
"Be glad that I didn't grab the axe, you would be missing your hands by now." Astrid growled to the man. She held the mace back and glared at them.  
"If you want him you will have to go through me." She told them.  
"This could all be avoided if someone can prove the mans words are true." Alvin told her.  
"So what? If my brother or his horse come through those woods right now, then you will leave?" Astrid asked incredulously. Alvin grinned at her, his grotesque teeth showing in the firelight.  
"Exactly." He told her. Nothing happened for a second before Alvin motioned his men forward again.  
"STOP!" Astrid yelled. They didn't stop until a loud few neighs filled the dark area. Stormfly, Astrid's horse, and Thunderdrum were going wild within their stalls.  
Astrid took a swing at the men and they jumped back to avoid the hit.  
"You will NOT take my Father!" Astrid told them, grabbing for her axe. Now armed with both, not an easy feat, Astrid was a scary sight.  
Before she could kill anyone a black horse flew out of the forest and right through the people gathered to get to Astrid.  
"Toothless." Astrid breathed out as she dropped her weapons and hugged the horse.  
"Where is Hiccup?" She asked the horse. He neighed and looked over his shoulder to the forest. Astrid noticed the ice and frost that was on the horses saddle.  
"He really was taken by a frozen beast!" A random villager yelled out in fear.  
Pitch looked furious, but a creepy smile took over his face.  
"We must go and kill the beast, and save the unfortunate boy." He told the villagers.  
"If we don't then who will be next? You wives? Children? That Thing needs to be stopped!" The villagers cheered at his speech. Astrid glared at him, but didn't stop him, She needs to save her brother.

*%*$*%*

Frost found Hiccup slumped over in a mound of snow, it was almost spring so the snow was mixed with more dirt and mud then usual. He picked up the unconscious teen and carried him back to his castle. He stripped him down and placed him under the covers in his bed. Frost watched as Hiccup's pale skin gained a little color. He couldn't help warm him, his skin made of ice would only freeze the boy more.  
He knew that fire would be the best thing for him now, but if he wakes with a fire in the room, he would panic.  
Mrs. DunBroch zoomed in with hot water and instructed Phil to place the hot water soaked cloth onto Hiccup's forehead.  
Frost backed up till he was in the door frame, Rapunzel and Merida stood beside him.  
"He is going to be okay." Rapunzel told him.  
"I think I am just going to let him leave. It is too dangerous here for him." Frost told the girls. Merida looked at him with a sharp glare.  
"What about-"  
"I Don't care about our curse! Hiccup is hurt because of our keeping him here." Frost cut Merida off before rushing out of Hiccup's room. He quickly made his way to his quarters, where a beautiful blue rose stood, only two petals left.

*%*$*%*

Pitch and Snotlout were at the front of the procession, Astrid right behind them. Toothless lead the way to the castle, unaware of Pitch's true purpose in going to the castle.  
Pitch grinned when the castle came into view, he would finally get his chance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen. Only the Epilogue left.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup's vision was blurry when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Rapunzel and Merida sitting next to his bed, well, Rapunzel was standing and Merida was on the bed.  
"Whas goin on?" Hiccup slurred.  
"Just keep quiet and stay in bed." Merida told him. Hiccup noticed his state of undress and blushed, before getting up and grabbing the long shirt that was draped on the bed. He quickly got dressed, ignoring the girls warnings.  
"Something is going on, I can't just sit here and do nothing." He told them before checking his prosthetic. It was banged up a bit and had teeth marks in it, but it was still sturdy. That was all he needed before rushing out of the room, Merida and Rapunzel following him to make sure he was okay.

Pitch and the villagers broke through the front door and swarmed the place.  
"It's empty." One of the men said lowly. Before anyone could answer the furniture came to life and started to attack the intruders.  
Pitch, Snotlout, and Astrid rushed up the stairs, ignoring the screams coming from the battle below.

Frost sat sadly in his room. The villagers were here to take Hiccup, and he was just going to let them do that. His head jerked up violently when his door crashed open and the clacking of Hiccup's prosthetic was heard running into the room.  
"Frost!" Hiccup called out as he rushed into his arms.  
"What's going on? Why is there screaming?" Hiccup asked as he clutched the boy as closely as he could.  
"Hiccup, the villagers are here to get you back." Frost told him. "And you are going to go with them." Frost told the trembling boy. Hiccup shook his head.  
"I don't want to leave." Hiccup shook his head and tears came to his eyes.  
"What about your family?" Frost lifted Hiccup's chin. "They miss you just as much as you miss them."  
"But I l-" Hiccup was cut off when the door banged open and three figures rushed into the room. Snotlout stood behind Astrid and Pitch.  
The doors were slammed closed and Pitch walked forward.  
"Pitch." Frost growled lowly. Pitch grinned.  
"Well, it seems you are more desperate then you were fourteen years ago." Pitch smiled coldly.

*FLASHBACK*

Seventeen year old pitch watched as his town burned, or some of it. He saw the boy who lost a leg. He sneered before rushing off into the forest. He soon came upon a castle, he could hear wolves in the very far distance and decided to enter.  
He made his way through the castle, but before he could open the first door a freezing wind blasted him aside.  
He looked to where the wind came from and saw a boy about his age, but made of ice. At first he thought it a statue, but then he moved.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, lifting his hand in a way that seemed threatening.  
"I got lost and saw the castle." Pitch lied smoothly. He stood and fixed his shirt.  
The boy narrowed his eyes.  
"May I please stay here for a bit?" Pitch asked sweetly, he was curious as to how the boy came to be.  
The boy nodded once before turning and leaving him on his own.

*END FLASHBACK*

"How dare you come back here." Frost glared at him. Astrid gasped at them before rushing to pull Hiccup from Frost's grasp. Hiccup resisted only for a split second before being pulled over to Snotlout.  
"But Frost, I had to." Pitch walked forward one step before stopping.  
"But it seems that you have something else to occupy your bed." He sneered.  
Hiccup's eyes widened and a blush rose on his face.  
Frost glared sharply at him. "He isn't like you Pitch. What you did was wrong." He yelled at Pitch.

*Flash*

Pitch smiled at the shy ice boy. He only told him that the castle was beautiful and the boy flushed, interestingly enough, white, clouding the ice of his face.  
"Well, it is well taken care of." Frost told him. Frost hadn't had a human in his castle for years, he had forgotten what it felt like to be complimented, it felt great, his chest swelled in pride, but he couldn't help the blush that came up. He cursed himself internally, he used to be suave but the time alone has made him easy to read and spazzy.  
Pitch was smiling at him and for some reason, he felt a burn in his chest, the only heat he had felt in hundreds of years, and that made him feel something for the boy standing before him.

*END FLASH*

"Pitch." Rapunzel came over to them, no longer able to hide in the shadows. Merida was sitting on Rapunzel.  
"Why did you come back?" She asked.

*FLASH*

Rapunzel watched the boy and her employer-turned-friend with narrowed eyes. She didn't trust him. But he made Frost happy and that is what counts. She noticed that Frost laughed more and smiled most of the time. Frost was adamant that he will break the spell, that Pitch was the key.

*END FLASH*

Merida glared at him.  
"I told you not to come back here, ever." She growled at him.

*FLASH*

"STOP!" Merida heard from upstairs. She rushed there on the ottoman, Angus, and found Frost being held to the bed by Pitch, but something was wrong, Pitch shouldn't be able to hold Frost down, Frost's ice should be too cold to touch and his strength was incredible, but he wasn't able to push the man off of him. Merida noticed that others had gathered and decided to do something, throwing herself at the man. A few spoons and forks did the same until Rapunzel's pet Pascal, the measuring tape, attacked Pitch, throwing him off balance enough for Frost to kick him off.  
"Leave!" Merida exclaimed, standing on Rapunzel. "Leave and Never come back!" And Pitch ran, leaving Frost on the bed.

*END FLASH*

Pitch grinned at her.  
Hiccup's eyes widened as things started to click into place. "Fourteen years?" He asked.  
"That was when..." He trailed off.  
"You started the fire." He accused Pitch, who turned to face him.  
"Yes I did, and they deserved it. Now back to the adults." He told him before ignoring them again.  
"You did all of this to get me here." Hiccup continued anyways, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"You thought I could break the spell? No, you were surprised when Astrid asked Snotlout to help me. You wanted to get Snotlout to be chief so you could raid the castle." He said, his eyes widening.  
"Give the boy a prize. Now, boy, why did I want to raid the castle?" Pitch sneered at him.  
Hiccup racked his brain for the answer.  
"Riches. This castle holds many riches within it's walls. If you could empty it of it's residents then you could gain it all." Hiccup said. But Pitch shook his head.  
"That isn't true." He told them. "Revenge dear boy. Frost's creatures will follow his lead in anything. They wouldn't leave the castle, they'd fight to the death, and so would those weak villagers." Pitch grinned.  
"A fight to the death, it's a slaughter." Astrid said, her grip tightening on Hiccup's shoulder.  
Frost growled.  
"Why Pitch? Why did you do it?" Frost couldn't help but ask.  
"Because Frost, I can." Pitch was quick, grabbing Hiccup by the arm and pulling him to him, his arms trapping him against his body.  
"That town treated me like crap, so I started a fire, it wasn't supposed to be so big, just enough to be noticed. When that went wrong I left, finding my way here." Pitch said, resting his chin on Hiccup's head, a mockingly sweet picture the two made.  
"When I got here I thought about a way for revenge." He told them, tightening his grip on the now struggling Hiccup.  
"Suduce Frost and use his creatures to destroy the town, but then, Frost was more difficult then that. He wanted Love," Pitch sneered.  
"So I left." Merida's glare sharpened.  
"That's a lie. You tried to hurt Frost and were chased off by us." She said angrily.  
"Tomato Tamoto." Pitch said with a roll of his eyes. Hiccup stopped struggling when he felt sharp nails dig into his skin.  
"I found a stupid boy," "Hey!" "To manipulate and set him on a journey to be chief. I was to use him to raid the castle and get rid of all my problems at once, but then this boy ruined it. His 'death' ruined my chance at revenge, that is, until his father came home one day and started to spew words such as Frost Beast and Castle. He was convinced that his 'dead' son was being held by a frost beast in a castle in the middle of the forest. Now, that moved my plans farther. I decided to use it. Get Stoick thrown in the loony bin and have him," He gestured to Snotlout with his chin, "take control. After that I just had to tell them that someone threatened their precious town and they would storm the castle themselves. But your horse came. My plan went into fast forward, and now? Everyone downstairs will die." Pitch ended it with a grin.  
"How can you be so sure?" Rapunzel asked. Astrid was now holding a lamp in her hands and was aiming it at Pitch.  
"FIRE!" A scream came from down stairs. Hiccup tensed.  
"That's how."  
"Your crazy! You will burn up too!" Astrid exclaimed as she dropped the lamp, the crash waking Hiccup and he started to thrash violently in Pitch's grasp.  
"THE DOOR WON'T OPEN!" A man yelled from down stairs.  
"I plan on leaving here alive miss." Pitch mocked. He started to pull Hiccup to the window.  
"Only one of you will live, and that is Hiccup. If any of you follow, none of you will live." Pitch told them before closing the windows.  
Astrid and Snotlout started to cough violently as smoke came through the door.  
"We need to get out of here!" Rapunzel cried. Frost looked back at the window then to the rose, which only had one petal left. Save the people in the mansion? Or go to Hiccup and save himself? He shook his head before going to the door and opening it swiftly. He lifted his arms and a wind broke the windows and flowed around him, clearing the air of smoke. Frost made his way to the bottom of the stairs, the heat was starting to melt him. He threw his hands forward and ice flew at the flames, putting them out. The humans and furniture cheered as the flames were put out.  
But Frost couldn't stand the heat, not that much. As soon as the fire was gone he fell to the ground, his form still melting.

"Let me GO!" Hiccup cried as he was pulled away from the castle. He looked back at the castle once, the orange glows of fire were gone, but he had an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He kicked Pitch in the shin a few times till Pitch let him go, or rather threw him to the ground. Pitch loomed over Hiccup, it looked like he was going to kick him, but before he could, Toothless burst through a bush and rammed him. Hiccup grinned at his horse and jumped on, Pitch laying on the ground, unconscious.  
Hiccup and Toothless made it to the castle in time to hear some cheering, but the cheering stopped before he got to the door. He saw a bar keeping the doors closed and quickly removed it before running in. He saw a crowd gathered around something and made his way there.

*The rose sat on the shelf*

"Frost!" Hiccup ran to the boy lying on the floor and knelt in a puddle of water. Hiccup cradled his head.

*The rose stopped glowing*

"Frost! Don't leave me! Please. I can't lose you." Hiccup bent his head down. "I love you."

*The last petal fell*

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


	15. End

**This is the end. It is a mix of chapter 14 and the epilogue.  
**

**I DON'T OWN!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiccup sat with Frost's head in his lap. "I love you." He whispered.  
For a moment nothing happened. But then.  
Ice cracked. Frost's skin cracked and fell apart, showing off white skin flushed with pink.  
The ice of his hair fell to show spiky white locks. Frost was still for a moment, no one spoke. Then, his eyes opened. His eyes were a beautiful blue color.  
"Hiccup?" He asked, his hand lifting to touch his face, but he gasped as he saw his hand, no longer made of ice. He got to his feet quickly and looked himself over before grinning and laughing. He spun once before taking Hiccup's hands in his own and danced. People around them grinned and laughed. There were more people then before, Hiccup noted, a woman with dark auburn hair was smiling next to a large man with red hair, three little boys were grinning at their feet.  
The next thing he knew, Frost kissed him. Hiccup froze, as did everyone else.  
Frost smiled at him. "Thank you Hiccup." He said, simply and filled with love. Hiccup grinned and kissed him back, his hands finding the back of Frost's neck and his hair. Frost's hands went to Hiccup's waist.  
More cheering was heard and Hiccup was picked up and spun by Frost, both laughing happily.

*%*$*%*

Astrid watched her brother with a small smile. Snotlout looked guilty.  
"Astrid, I am so sorry. I didn't want to help him, but he threatened you and your dad an-" Snotlout was cut off by lips, Astrid's lips to be precise.  
"Snotlout? Shut up." She told him before leaving him there gaping at her.

*%*$*%*

The ball room was well lit and full of people. Everyone was laughing and talking and enjoying themselves. In the middle of the dance floor stood two men, dancing with more love between them then most of the others.  
Three girls stood to the side talking.  
"They looks so happy." Astrid said. Snotlout had left to get her something to drink with Eugene.  
"I know. I can't believe it. Everything is going so fast." Rapunzel said from beside Astrid. Merida grinned.  
"But then, we need a little bit of fast at this point." She said. Snotlout and Eugene walked up with cups, handing them to their girls.  
"I am going to dance, Ryder, you coming?" Merida asked, she wouldn't normally dance, but she wanted to have some fun, and a fast paced song was in need. Eugene looked at Rapunzel for permission, not that he needed it, he is a free man. Yeah, Rapunzel had him whipped.  
"Go and have some fun. You deserve it." She told them. She would join them after her drink.  
Yes, things are moving fast, Rapunzel mused as she sipped her drink, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**R/R**

**Mars**


End file.
